On This Island
by drashian
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles, mostly focusing on D. A lot of DxAshley abounds.
1. D

I'm alone. That much I know. It's hard, being alone. I should be used to it; I'm not. If just for one day, I wasn't alone… It doesn't change 57 years of solitude. I don't have habits because of one stupid fluke of a day. No. Of course not.

Who am I kidding?

Nobody's here on this island with me. Nobody can hear me when I scream at the ocean, the tingly salty scent making me cut short with a sneeze. I fall to the sand, sitting cross-legged with my invisible legs making dents in the sand. I sigh, becoming fully visible again. No use covering myself now that I'm alone.

Dammit. I flop back into the sand, watching the sky. Stars, pinpricks of light, become blurry as I begin to cry. I didn't know I could still cry.

The moon is a bright crescent over the horizon. I frown at it. "Miracle of the Blue Moon" plays quietly in my head and I stop the tears. Ashley is gone, but she's opened up a whole other opportunity for me.

I stand, white toes digging into the sand, and set off into my future to recover my past.


	2. Pair

The pair of them made an odd sight, it was true, and she was thinking that, but at least there was no one else there to see. Even if there was anyone else, it was unlikely they'd see anything more than just a girl talking to herself. And he was appreciative of that. And everything she thought played loud and clear, like she'd said it aloud, even the less appropriate thoughts regarding his lack of clothing, even if he was taking care to remain only half visible. She walked quickly, making him speed along behind her, always following, but he couldn't help but think she was just so pretty and young and skinny and smart and funny and pretty and utterly out of his league in every way. But her thoughts were still loud in his transparent ears, the thoughts about him and his past and swearing and sex and everything his sensibilities told him he shouldn't listen to but he just couldn't help it, damn, and she was so young and pretty and perfect. But he just kept following along as she walked quickly, quickly through his past and his future.


	3. Thoughts

Ashley scowled at the locked door in front of her. "Dammit!" she growled, punching in yet another number. No luck.

D frowned at her. "Since when do you swear out loud?"

"Since I was trapped in this stupid hallway." Ashley shrugged. "But I swear a lot in my mind."

"I know that. I can hear you, remember?" D smiled evilly. "And you're quite flattering to me. But a little inappropriate."

Ashley blushed. "Th-that's nothing," she whispered. "Um, I'd forgotten that _particular_ talent of yours."

He frowned. "Even if you tell yourself not to think certain ones, I can still hear you specifying which ones."

She scowled, considering punching him, as much good as that would do to a ghost. "D, you're a pervert, stealing into other people's private thoughts."

D looked offended. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"It's true, though."

"I think _you're_ the pervert in this situation." He was receiving a whole new wave of absentminded fantasies. "Girls…" he mumbled.

"Hey!" Ashley turned bright red and turned her thoughts firmly to the keypad in front of her.


	4. Problematic

As D floated along behind Ashley, he became increasingly self-conscious. It had never really bothered him before, being a ghost, but now…

Well, now that he was running around an abandoned mansion with a pretty girl he was becoming increasingly aware of his nakedness.

Still, she was just so… innocent, if only in speech, not in her treacherously dirty thoughts, but even a stronger-willed boy would have been even mildly attracted. And she seemed just so fascinated by him, too, that every once in a while he thought they could be together. Maybe it was just his own need for human contact, since he hadn't talked to anyone in so long…

But there were two big problems.

First of all, he was a ghost. Nearly insubstantial in the real world without his intense concentration. With an effort, he could become substantial enough to affect the outer world. But he'd never really tried being solid enough to actually _touch_ someone… so he felt a bit awkward starting now.

Second of all, he was invisible below the waist. It had happened a while ago, when the very first people came by. He was naked and, in a fit of panic, made himself invisible… down there. He could reverse it if he wanted, but… it was difficult, since he had kept it that way for so long. And, of course, that really did nothing for his libido. Being for all intents and purposes without that… area was a bit of a dampener, especially when he saw just how far Ashley's imagination could go.


End file.
